


Prove

by Rafiz_Sterna



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa, aku?<br/>.<br/>Ketika segala seuatu yang berhubungan dengan ingatannya terganggu. Langkah seperti apa yang harus Sungmin tempuh? Sementara ekstensinya di dunia ini di pertanyakan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna, plot dan ide cerita ini milik Rafiz Sterna juga. Semua cats di ff ini aalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri dengan perubahan sifat milikku.
> 
> A/N : maaf dengan typo yang ada.

 

***

* * *

 

Keadaannya saat ini terdesak. Itu sudah pasti. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Sungmin harus tidak mampu melakukan apapun? Kenapa harus melakukan hal seperti ‘di nonaktifkan’ kekuatannya selama 1 bulan oleh Kyuhyun atas perintah sang _leader_? Ini bukan menyebalkan lagi. Ini adalah masalah hidup dan mati.

DUAK!!!

Sebuah tongkat besi _baseball_ hampir kembali mematahkan punggungnya jika tak cepat berlari. Sungmin masih tidak mengerti. Motivasi seperti apa yang memuat _namja_ bergaya hip-hop itu dengan mudah mengayunkan benda yang bisa membunuh orang lain. Di tengah kota. Dan ini jam sibuk. Di mana letak kenormalan yang selama ini di percayainya?

“Hey! Jangan bersembunyi. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.”

Teriakan _namja_ yang sepertinya ingin membunuh Sungmin. Jadi ternyata ini, jawaban perasaan tidak enaknya sebelum berangkat. Kesibukan yang lain memaksanya untuk pergi melengkapi barang yang lain.

Lari. Lari dan terus berlari. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin. _Blazer_ hitamnya berkibar cepat seiring dengan gerak cepatnya menghindari serangan dari orang tidak di kenal. Surai coklat platina miliknya bergerak tak beraturan. Nyaris tersungkur beberapa kali. Pikirannya bergerak cepat untuk menyusun jalur pelarian seaman mungkin, tapi tenaganya saat ini tidak mampu mengimbangi pikirannya hingga membuatnya terus menabrak para pejalan kaki yang di lewatinya.

“Bocah tengik! Aku akan membunuh mu!”

Lagi-lagi, teriakan dengan nada mengancam datang dari _namja_ yang sama. Kalut yang di derita Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi. Mencoba menerka-nerka, kesalahan macam apa yang telah di perbuatan masa lalu hingga bisa menghasilkan musuh yang ingin mengabisi hidupnya. Nihil. Pikirannya tak menemukan apapun. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

Belanja di siang hari berawan, teduh seperti hari ini harusnya berjalan lancar dan Sungmin bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tapi apa daya, takdir lain telah digariskan untuknya. Spesial.

Jalanan penuh sesak. Baiklah, sekarang jam para pekerja untuk kembali ke kantor setelah jam makan siang selesai. Sedikit berterima kasih dengan kerumunan padat, karena Sungmin bisa menyembunyikan tubuh pendek nya –tinggi 177 cm- diantara lautan manusia.

Melarikan diri terus dilanjutkan. Hingga Sungmin mendapati dirinya tengah mengarah ke sebuah gang. Namun percuma. Masalah lain muncul.

BLASSS!!

Sebuah bola basket _–dengan kecepatan yang di lemparkan bukan dengan kecepatan manusia-_ menghantam tepat di punggung Sungmin hingga membuatnya terpental. Kemungkinan salah satu tulangnya ada yang retak, bahkan mungkin patah. Tubuh bagian depan Sungmin nyaris saja bertemu dengan permukaan aspal, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mendapatkan sebuah pukulan tak kasat mata pada bagian perutnya. Entah dari siapa dan bagaimana caranya.

“Sial. Ini menyakitkan.”

Ringis Sungmin sambil memegangi bagian yang mendapatkan serangan.

Dua pukulan tadi bukan dari _namja_ bertongkat _baseball_ , tapi dari seorang _namja_ berambut pajang berwarna kecolatan yang sedang di bonceng oleh _namja_ lainnya dengan sebuah sepeda motor. Berbahaya. Kali ini nyawanya di incar oleh lebih banyak orang.

“Kemanapun kau lari. Mati di tangan kami adalah akhirnya.”

Ujar _namja_ berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Seolah menghabisi nyawa Sungmin adalah kegiatan berburu kelinci di ladang. Ah, belanjaan Sungmin kini kini benar-benar tak berbentuk lagi. Berserakan dan tersebar di mana-mana. Apa yang nanti harus di katakannya pada _Leader_?

Melarikan diri adalah prioritasnya. Sekarang ini, para pengejar yang tidak di ketahui itu lebih berbahaya di bandingkan kemarahan _leader_.

Nafas Sungmin tersengal dengan begitu rupa. Seolah oksigen di sekitarnya tiba-tiba hilang dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk benafas. Paru-paru nya hampir mencapai batas.

_Namja_ berambut pirang yang tadi memberikan serangan menyakitkan pada tubuhnya, mulai mengarahkan sebuah pistol kepada Sungmin. Bersiap membunuh Sungmin kapan saja dengan 6 peluru yang tersedia.

Sungmin berusaha bersembunyi di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Tapi sia-sia. Sepertinya hidupnya hanya sampai untuk hari ini saja. Di belakangnya, dia di hadang oleh 2 orang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan senjata yang bisa dengan mudah menghabisinya. Dan kini 10 meter di hadapannya. _Namja_ dengan tongkat _baseball_ sudah menunggunya dengan seringai seperti malaikat kematian yang Sungmin perkirakan.

“Apa aku akan mati hanya gara-gara ini?”

Ucapnya dengan getir. Berbalik kebelakang dan mengulangi jalurnya pun juga percuma. Dia berada di tengah-tengan gang sempit dengan lebar 2 meter. _Namja_ dengan pistol berwarna emas itu sudah mengacungkan senjatanya. Suara detak jantung Sungmin yang tak karuan teredam oleh suara motor yang knalpotnya telah di modifikasi. Suara yang di hasilkan menyebabkan suasana ini makin dramatis saja. Seandainya senjata yang di gunakan itu tak menggunakan peredam suara,  pasti akan teredam dengan suara motor yang memekakkan telinga. Entah berapa puluh desibel itu.

Sungmin tak ingin usaha melarikan dirinya sejak tadi percuma. Tapi, peluang apapun yang kini bertabur di kepalanya tak membuahkan kemungkinan unutuk sukses melarikan diri.

“Aku tidak mengenal kalian. Kenapa aku harus sengsara dikejar dan di bunuh oleh manusia seperti kalian bertiga?”

Ucap Sungmin dengan lambat. Berusaha memperpanjang kemungkinan hidupnya, meski tidak mengubah apapun.

“Kami jelaskan pun juga percuma. Karena otakmu juga tidak akan sempat mencerna apa yang akan kami katakan. Cari tahu di neraka saja!”

Teriak _namja_ berambut pirang  lengkap dengan wajah yang terlihat sepertinya bahagia.

Dan, DOORR!!

Satu peluru menusuk pada kaki kanan Sungmin. Setelan serba hitamnya kini berlumur darah. Terlihat basah, tapi terlihat merah darah miliknya mengenangi aspal hitam.  Tembakan ke dua untuk lengan kirinya. Darah menetes tanpa mampu di bendung. Menggenangi lebih banyak aspal hitam. Kesadarannya mulai di tarik oleh pikirannya.

“Benda seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian?”

Putus-putus Sungmin bicara. Masih sempat meremehkan lawan yang berjumlah lebih banyak darinya. Kemudian di sambungnya lagi.

“Kalian itu hanya bisa bermain keroyokan. Ini yang di namakan membunuh orang lain? Cih! Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik.”

Di tambah dengan dengan adegan Sungmin  ludah darah ke arah mereka. Jangan lupakan senyuman penuh remeh ditujukan kepada mereka. Membuat para pengejar ini jengkel.

Dengan menahan gemeretak gigi, pria berambut pirang kembali melepaskan tembakan berikutnya. Tidak ingin pikirannya tercemar oleh ucapan-ucapan Sungmin.

Kemudian tepat di lambung, peluru ketiga bersarang. Darah bukan lagi merembes, tapi menetes deras. Kedua tangan Sungmin memegangi tempat tembakan terakhir ini. Mengakibatkan darah memenuhi kedua tangannya. Matanya berkunang-kunang hebat. Visionnya mulai tidak jelas.

“Kalian kenapa harus membuat ku mengantuk di waktu seperti ini?”

Cecar Sungmin lagi di ambang sekarat.

 Di tambahkan lagi sebuah peluru dengan menembus tepat di dada kirinya. Seharusnya itu membunuh Sungmin. Itu adalah letak jantung manusia.

“Sayang sekali... Jantungku ada di sebelah kanan.”

Tawa Sungmin di antara rasa sakit yang sangat hebat. Entah jiwa macam apa yang di bentuknya selama ini hingga bisa bersikap seperti baik-baik saja di ambang kematian.

Tembakan berikutnya harusnya bersarang pada dada kiri, namun seseorang dengan tinggi 182 cm mengalihkannya dengan tabir tak terlihat tapi yang pasti, mengasilkan percikan berwarna biru ketika berhantaman dengan peluru-peluru terakhir.

Hitam panjang rambutnya dengan di ikat kuncir kuda. Wajah yang entah kenapa membuat Sungmin – _di sengal nafasnya akibat banyak kehilangan darah_ \- bersemu kemerahan. Kharisma orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari peluru ke lima dan seterusnya, membuat Sungmin sempat merasakan, tak apa mati di pangkuan orang ini. Sebuah pedang bersarung ungu di genggam oleh tangan kanannya. Membuat Sungmin berfikir, tidak sepantasnya pedang samurai yang di genggam olehnya yang menawan. Itu seperti merusak keseimbangan dengan pesona yang di hadirkannya.

Penglihatan Sungmin mulai di renggut sedikit demi sedikit oleh kesadarannya. Hal terakhir yang di lihatnya adalah orang yang tidak di ketahui baru saja mengangkutnya ke udara. Menjahui medan pertarungan tidak imbang. Meninggalkan tiga orang dalam ekspresi penuh benci, entah untuknya atau orang yang baru menyelamatkannya.

Lamat-lamat kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi  dada kiri, kini hanya bisa terkulai lemas. Hal terakhir yang bisa di tangkap oleh pendengarannya adalah, suara berat penuh kedamaian yang entah kenapa di rindukannya. Dan berikutnya, Sungmin tenggelam di dalam kesadaran gelap.

***

Hal pertama diantara semua inderanya yang aktif adalah pendengarannya. Sebuah suara yang terasa begitu asing menelusup masuk tanpa bisa di bendung. Begitu pelan, namun mengundang untuk lebih fokus. Kesadaran Sungmin bergerak ke arah lebih tinggi. Gemericik air yang menetes terdengar makin keras. Dengan perlahan Sungmin berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Pada akhirnya, cahaya dengan intesitas berlebihan menusuk-nusuk matanya.

“Ah~ Sungmin- _ah_ , kau sudah bangun. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan.”

Lirih Shindong beserta tatapan nan gusar. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan tatapan heran yang bisa di artikan dengan ‘ _Ada apa_?’

“Semalam kau mengigaukan hal aneh dan tidak bisa di bangunkan. Sepertinya, kehujanan kemarin membuatmu terserang demam.”

Jawab Shindong kemudian setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat. Seangkan Sungmin masih dengan raut wajah yang sama. Bingung.

“Silakan kau makan buburnya selagi hangat. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Panggil aku jika ada apa-apa.”

Suara pintu tertutup menjadi suara terakhir di ruangan ini. Bunyi hujan terdengar makin lebat. Pandangan Sungmin masih mengarah pada pintu. Pikirannya sibuk memilah keping-keping ingatannya yang masih saja berserak. Ada banyak yang hilang.

Tapi kenapa ingatannya tentang kejadian itu terasa begitu nyata? Di sentuhnya perut sebelah kanan dan kemudian dada kirinya. Sisa panas akibat tembakan itu terasa samar dalam ingatannya, tapi bagaimana banyaknya darah yag dia tumpahkan. Masih tergambar jelas.

“Tadi itu apa?”

Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada gerakan berarti yang di lakukan Sungmin dalam jangka waktu 30 menit kemudian. Di masih diam. Bubur yang di bawa oleh Shindong juga hanya di abaikan saja. Pikirannya masih sibuk menata kembal hal-hal yang di ingatnya.

Bunyi hujan di luar sana makin kuat. Aroma hujan telah menyusup masuk ke ruangan. Entah ini siang atau malam, yang pasti, dari jendela yang di lihat oleh Sungmin, langit berwarna gelap.

Sesuatu mulai bergerak. Perlahan namun pasti. Mengikuti takdir yang di gariskan tanpa bisa di ubah.

***

“Hey. Bangun. Jangan hanya tidur saja. _Ya!_ ”

Teriak seorang namja yang sedang berusaha membangunkan _namja_ lainnya. Perlahan, sepasang mata milik _namja_ yang sebelumnya tertidur terbuka perlaha. Kemudian langsung di sambung dengan ringis kesakitan.

“kenapa aku harus di bangunkan sepagi ini?”

Ucap Sungmin – _namja yang sejak tadi sulit di bangunkan_ \- dengan suara serak. Masih dengan berbaring, pandangannya bergerak melihat seluruh ruangan ini.

Asing.

Tapi dia suka aromanya. Menenangkan. Kini fokus matanya beralih kepada seseorang yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Dia duduk di atas sebuah kursi berwarna hijau. Kakinya menyilang dengan kaki kanan di atasnya. Sepatu _kets_ warna putih dengan tali berwarna bitu tua masih kenakannya di dalam ruangan. _Jeans_ berwarna hitam serta kemeja berwarna putih yang terdapat beberapa jejak merah yang tidak sedikit. _Blazer_ yang berwarna biru dongker gulungnya hingga ke siku. Beberapa anak rambutnya tidak di ikatnya. Di biarkan saja menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya.

Sedangkan sebilah pedang yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam sarangnya masih bertengger manis di pinggang orang itu. Yang kini Sungmin yakini dia adalah _namja_ dengan melihat adanya sebuah tonjolan kecil di lehernya. Padahal di masa sekaratnya tadi, wajah Sungmin masih sempat tersipu melihat paras penyelamatnya.

“Sekedar pemberitahuan. Sekarang ini malam. Dan kau bukan berada di kamarmu, Lee Sungmin.”

Lirihnya tajam. Meskipun Sungmin belum memperkenalkan diri ataupun mengenal _namja_ ini, entah kenapa ada semacam kesan mereka telah kenal dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

“Eh~ Kau siapa? Aduh~ ini menyakitkan.”

Terkejut sekaligus tanya Sungmin pada orang asing ini. Gerakannya yang bangkit secara tiba-tiba membuatnya harus meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh luka-lukanya yang kini sudah berbalut perban putih.  Rona merah terlihat jelas merembes di balik luka-luka itu.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

“Bodoh! Jangan bergerak. Kau mau mati? Masih untung kau bisa bertahan dengan luka sebanyak itu.”

Geramnya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali. Tangan kanannya kini mengenggam sebuah ponsel layar sentuh. Pandangan matanya tertuju penuh pada benda itu. Dan kemudian mulai bicara.

“Katakan padaku, apakah ini benar kau?”

Sebuah video di putar pada hadapan Sungmin yang berasal dari ponsel yang di genggam _namja_ tadi. Terlihat, di dalam video – _yang di mainkan dengan kecepatan lambat_ \- seseorang dengan wajah seperti Sungmin tengah menembaki seseorang dengan peluru yang keluar dari jari-jemarinya yang entah kenapa di sana hanya sebuah bayanggan samar. Tembakannya di tujukan untuk orang yang menggenggam kamera. Dan kemudian frame video berubah. Sepotong kalimat keluar dengan jelas dari mulut pemeran video yang menembaki itu.

_‘Nama dari seorang tak terkalahkan dari dunia ini. Lee Sungmin.’_

Sebuah tawa yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri, terdengar sesudahnya.

“Itu memang benar aku. Dan diapun menyebutkan namanya. Namun aku tidak pernah ingat melakukan hal ilegal seperti membunuh. Itu bukan aku. Aku berani bersumpah. Meskipun aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membuktikannya pada mu.”

Jelas Sungmin yang kesulitan menyampaikan kalimatnya. Pilihan kata yang di gunakannya begitu penting untuk nyawanya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia di serang oleh 3 orang tidak di kenal dan nyaris mati. Keadaannya sekarang tidak jauh beda.

“Aku, Kim Heechul. Yang di tugaskan untuh mennghapus keberadaanmu dari dunia ini.”

Ucap datar Heechul. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mendapatkan pedang panjang itu, kini di acungkannya dengan pasti ke hadapan seorang pemuda. Sebuah gerakan dengan mengayunkan benda itu, di pasikan apa saja terbelah.

Surai hitamnya yang di kuncir kuda bergerak mengikuti pergerkan pemilik. Beberapa anka rambut yang terbebas menutupi makin banyak bagian wajahnya. Secepat mungkin Heechul harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

Membunuh seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

“Ano~ bisa kau singkirkan benda itu?”

“Tidak. Apa ada yang ingin kau ucapkan untuk terakhir kali?”

Lirih Heechul datar. Pedangnya masih dengan posisi siap membunuh.

“Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya padamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Dan bagaimana luka-luka, ugh~, yang menyakitkan ini bisa aku dapatkan? Setidaknya jelaskan itu.”

Heechul berhenti pada posisinya yang sudah mengayunkan pedang yang kini berada di sebelah kanannya. Kedua manik matanya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan pernah mempermainkan seorang Kim Heechul.

“Jangan bercanda.”

Ucap Heechul yang entah kenapa seolah kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya sejak tadi.

“Si-siapa, aku?”

Ucap terbata Sungmin sambil menggenggam kerah kemeja Heechul yang di sambung dengan kembali tidak sadarkan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Heechul berusaha bersikap tenang. Tapi mesin indikator detak jantung yang memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang mengusik ketenangannya. Makin lama makin turun dan melemah. Hingga bunyi peringatan bahaya mulai mengisi ruangan.

Menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin dengan cara apapun adalah prioritas Heechul saat ini. Sekalipun jika terbukti dia si pembunuh dalam video itu dan kelak akan di bunuhnya.

***

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Sungmin terbagun dari tidurnya. Kali ini dia ada di depan televisi yang masih menyala. Sebuah jam besar digital berbentuk persegi empat di depannya menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Kali ini hal apa lagi yang di lewatkannya?

_Dorm_ dalam keadaan sepi. Suara hujan yang di ingat sebelumnya kini tidak terdengar lagi. Keadaan gelap si semua tempat. Cahaya dari luar tidak bisa menembus tirai tebal ruangan tempat Sungmin berada. Satu-satunya penerangan yang di tangkap oleh Sungmin adalah cahaya yang berasal dari dapur.

Surai rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Air wajah Sungmin masih tak berwarna. Dia bingung akan sesuatu. Kenapa semuannya terasa tidak mendaras dan beralasan? Sungmin merasa ada yang salah dengan pikirannya.

Dengan malas, Sungmin melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur. Mencari tahu siapa yang ada di lantai 11 bersamanya kini. Suara keran air di buka dan pengorengan yang tengah di gunakan menggelitik pendengarannya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di situ.  Nasi yang masih dengan uap panas mengepul ada di dalam sebuah mangkuk.

Bau hangus terdeteksi berasal dari pengorengan yang masih bekerja.

“Cepat angkat itu. Aku tidak mau makan daging gosong.”

Ucap seseorang yang ada di belakang Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sibuk mengakat daging yang nyaris gosong dan mulai meniriskannya.

“Cepat bwa kemari, Minnie. Aku lapar. Apa kau juga mau makan bersama ku?”

Ujarnya lagi. Di tempatkan daging itu di hadapan orang itu meski padangan matanya tak putus menaatap satu-satunya sosok di ruang ini.

“Kim Heechul?”

Gumam Sungmin pelan. Malah seperti bertanya sendiri.

“Ya! Panggil aku _hyung_. Heechul _hyung_. Aku tertua di _dorm_ ini sekarang.”

Di tatapnya tajam Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempat duduknya.

“ _Hyung_. Aku siapa?”

Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan mengiba.

“Entah lah. Yang pasti aku harus mengahabisi nyawa mu. Sekarang juga.”

Ucap Heechul yang kini ada di hadapan Sungmin dengan posisi sedang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sebuag pisau dapur tertempel di leher Sungmin. Dan kejadian berikutnya adalah, ruangan ini menggelap dan pekikan seseorang mewarnai malam ini.

***

_Sebenarnya, dimana letak hidupnya yang sesungguhnya?_

* * *

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> mohon tanggapannya~


End file.
